Ondins
by Yasha-kun
Summary: Heero est le meneur d'un banc d'ondins composé par Trowa, Quatre et Duo... Mais Quatre est enlevé par des chasseurs de sirènes pour des raisons inconnues... Ma première fic, soyez sympas, donnez moi votre avis !
1. Enlèvement

**Nom : **Ondins

**Genre :** Aventure, fantasy, du shonen-ai...

**Serie :** Gundam wing

**Couple :** 1x2 et 3x4

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages cités ne m'appartient et je n'essaye pas de me faire de l'argent en écrivant cette fic (ce serait trop beau ! XD )

**Note :** Cette histoire est née d'un gros délire entre copines où j'avais imaginé que Duo avait appris à nager en costume de sirène... J'ai fait une illustration... Puis un Heero ondin... Puis un Quatre, ect, ect... Et j'ai eu envie d'écrire cette fic. Vala. Bonne lecture !

**Enlèvement**

Un éclair scintillant fendit les eaux. Les vagues effacèrent rapidement son sillage d'écume. D'autres le suivirent bientôt. Ils étaient quatre en tout. Lady Une reposa ses jumelles et se tourna vers l'homme qui la côtoyait. L'allure stricte de la militaire contrastait fortement avec les longs cheveux blond platine qui flottaient librement sur sa chemise un peu élimée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se montrer regardante vis-à-vis de la tenue de Zechs Merquise… Il avait prouvé bien des fois qu'il était le meilleur dans son domaine. Dans l'équipe qu'elle avait formée pour partir avec elle à bord du Talgeese, tous les membres étaient remplaçables… Sauf lui. Il avait un don inné pour la traque, un don qui le faisait toujours chercher au bon endroit, un don qui lui disait quand agir et comment.

"Des poissons, peut-être ? avança-t-elle avec une hésitation.  
-Des poissons de plus de deux mètres de long ?"

L'ironie dans la voix du chasseur était presque palpable. Une dût se planter les ongles dans le creux de la main pour ne pas lui lancer une réplique cinglante. Si son Excellence Treize ne lui avait pas donné l'ordre direct de rester en tous points diplomate avec lui, elle aurait depuis longtemps balancé Zechs par-dessus bord. Son arrogance était intolérable.  
Le blond ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention, ses yeux fixés sur les écailles qu'on voyait transparaître de temps à autres sous la mer. Il évaluait lequel des membres de ce banc serait le plus facile à capturer. Une nageoire luisante, d'un noir profond, émergea soudain et frappa la surface de l'eau avec fracas. Ce devait être un mâle, sûrement le Meneur, vu la force du coup. Une seconde après, un autre vint rejoindre le premier. Ses écailles à lui étaient gorge-de-pigeon… Une couleur plutôt rare. Dès qu'il bougeait, des reflets d'argent et de mauve illuminaient les eaux qui l'entouraient. Mais il semblait trop rapide pour être attrapé aisément et la traque que Treize avait organisée n'avait pas pour but de commencer une collection. Quant aux deux autres, ils étaient plus intéressants. Le plus petit des quatre, bleu pâle, semblait avec des difficultés à suivre le groupe. Un de ses compagnons paraissait le remorquer pour l'aider. On pouvait voir ses écailles vert sombre briller tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite du traînard mais jamais bien loin.

"Le bleu… Je crois qu'il est légèrement blessé. C'est lui le plus faible."

------

Heero jeta un regard excédé à Duo. Mais qu'il arrête de s'agiter ! En haut, en bas, à droite à gauche, et hop ! une pirouette ! Et maintenant, on recommence du début ! En haut, en bas... C'était insupportable !  
L'ondin leva sa queue au dessus de la surface et la fit claquer contre l'eau en signe d'avertissement. Aussitôt, son compagnon revint à ses côtés, un air coupable sur le visage. Mais Heero savait bien que ce n'était que feint. Duo avait une bonne humeur et une joie de vivre inattaquables. Mais surtout, il ne prenait pas au sérieux ses avertissements au sujet du bateau blanc qui les suivait depuis un moment. L'ondin aux yeux violets lui vola un baiser et lui répéta pour la énième fois :

"Détend-toi ! C'est juste des touristes qui veulent photographier les dauphins !"

Et il était reparti. Ses va-et-vient n'agaçaient pas Heero à cause de leur répétitivité mais parce que ça l'inquiètait de ne pas l'avoir près de lui, pour le protéger en cas de danger. Ils auraient aisément pu semer ce navire en temps normal. Mais Quatre avait été attaqué par un poisson vipère deux jours auparavant. Il s'en était très bien sorti tout seul mais la membrane qui reliait ses doigts s'était déchirée au niveau du pouce. En attendant la cicatrisation, il ne devait pas trop bouger sa main. Ce qui faisait que le groupe se traînait lamentablement et ce, malgré l'aide de Trowa, toujours là pour soutenir le petit ondin blond.

Non, décidément, Heero n'aimait pas ça...

------

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Zechs. Le Meneur se méfiait. Il fallait donc le rassurer. Peu à peu, des marins vêtus dans des couleurs vives s'amassèrent sur le pont, des appareils photos dans les mains, faisant le plus de boucan possible.

"Ils vont s'enfoncer en profondeur pour brouiller les pistes... Et ils essaieront de prendre la direction nord-est. Juste là où sont postés les plongeurs."

Lady Une hocha la tête et aboya quelques ordres à ses subordonnés.

"Préparez le bassin et envoyez le signal à nos hommes ! Qu'ils ne s'occupent que de la cible !"

L'homme aux longs cheveux blonds s'allongea sur une chaise longue, bras croisés derrière la nuque. Quelque chose lui disait que cette capture-ci ne serait pas de tout repos. Mais ça, ça n'était pas son problème. Il avait fait ce que Treize lui demandait. Pour la suite, c'était à Une, la Dame de Fer comme les soldats l'appelaient, de s'en occuper.

------

Les flashs, le bruit et les couleurs vives qu'il pouvait entrapercevoir à travers l'eau, calmèrent un peu Heero. Finalement, Duo avait peut-être raison... Il lança aux trois autres, par dessus son épaule :

"On plonge ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous voient nettement ! Ensuite direction nord-est ! Le courant nous éloignera d'eux..."

Aussitôt, les ondins s'exécutèrent. Ils avaient appris à lui faire confiance, depuis toutes ses années passées ensemble. Il avait une connaissance parfaite de tous les courants et ils le savaient. Trowa passa son bras autour des épaules de Quatre, sa longue queue vert sombre battant l'eau avec puissance. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. L'ondin aux écailles bleutées était le plus jeune du groupe, il n'était encore ni aussi fort ni aussi rapide que les autres mais et il manquait franchement d'expérience, mais il apprenait vite. Et sa gentillesse l'aurait fait adopter même par un banc de piranhas affamés. Quant à Trowa, et bien... Il parlait peu mais il pensait beaucoup. Et c'était, de mémoire de sirène, le premier à avoir réussi à apprivoiser un requin tigre. Il lui avait même donné un nom, Fangs. Duo était... Duo. Il était le parfait complément du Meneur, si inflexible. Son rire contrebalançait son sérieux parfois mortel, son amabilité prenait le pas sur sa méfiance et c'était sa joie de vivre qui maintenait l'équipe soudée. Du moins, ça c'était ce qu'Heero rétorquait à Trowa quand il lui reprochait de lui passer tous ses caprices.

"Heero !"

La voix paniquée de Trowa. Il fit volte face... Et l'eau devint noire.

------

Conformément aux ordres, les plongeurs avaient laissés passer les deux ondins de tête, le noir et le violet, pour ne se concentrer que sur le couple restant. Le vert tenait fermement le bleu, ça ne serait pas facile de les séparer. Les millitaires fondirent sur leur cible. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, ils arrachèrent Quatre des bras de Trowa, lui injectant un paralysant. Et ils disparurent dans un nuage d'encre. C'était Zechs qui avait conçu ce stratagème, inspiré de celui des pieuvres, et il avait plutôt bien marché jusqu'ici. Quatre était incapable de bouger ni même d'appeler. Des stries bleu vif étaient apparues sur tout son corps. C'était le signe que sa peau était devenue urticante. Si jamais quelqu'un l'avait ne serait-ce qu'effleuré, il aurait subi de graves brûlures. Mais le chasseur de sirène y avait aussi pensé. Les mains de ses hommes étaient protégées par des gants spéciaux. Les plongeurs échangèrent des signes de victoire, remorquant leur précieux fardeau. Tout s'était passé sans aucun problème. La Dame de Fer serait contente. Peut-être même qu'elle arrêterait d'hurler cinq minutes.


	2. Première rencontre

**Nom : **Ondins

**Genre :** Aventure, fantasy, du shonen-ai...

**Serie :** Gundam wing

**Couple :** 1x2 et 3x4

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages cités ne m'appartient et je n'essaye pas de me faire de l'argent en écrivant cette fic… Ah, si, la Mouette est à moi ! XD

**Note :** J'ai reçu plein de gentilles reviews pour cette fic et ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Merci :) Donc voilà, première apparition de Wuwu… Vous avez de la chance, il sauve une mouette, ça a failli être un pigeon… lol

**Première rencontre**

Le courant emporta rapidement l'encre, ne laissant que trois ondins désorientés et fous furieux. Leurs nageoires étaient hérissées, les écailles zébrées de couleurs vives, toutes griffes dehors. Trowa, surtout, était dans un état de rage inimaginable. Ses lèvres s'étaient retroussées en un rictus animal, dévoilant ses crocs. Un cri monta dans sa gorge, un cri profond, qui semblait bien trop puissant pour provenir d'un corps de cette taille. Un cri plein de douleur et de colère... Il fallait qu'il extériorise ce trop plein de haine qui lui brûlait les entrailles. Et Duo était un parfait bouc émissaire.  
L'ondin aux écailles vertes se jeta sur l'autre, les yeux étincelants. Duo recula avec précipitation, l'air surpris et... effrayé ? Ce n'était pas étonnant. Que Trowa manifeste une émotion aussi violente... Lui, habituellement si maître de lui !

"UN BATEAU DE TOURISTES, HEIN ?"

Duo évita de justesse la main pleine de griffes qui semblait vouloir l'éventrer mais pas le violent coup de nageoire qui l'atteignit au visage, le sonnant momentanément. Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à sentir les crocs de Trowa se refermer sur sa gorge. C'était sans compter sur l'intervention d'Heero. Il s'interposa entre les deux combattants, repoussant Trowa.

"Trowa, tu penses vraiment que c'est comme ça qu'on va retrouver Quatre ?"

Cette simple phrase, sifflée sur un ton bas, neutre, suffit à calmer l'ondin. C'était vrai. Au lieu de perdre du temps à reprocher aux autres une erreur dont il était le seul responsable, il ferait mieux de chercher le petit blond. Il baissa la tête et serra les points, honteux de s'être laissé aller ainsi à une rage aveugle. Si seulement il avait mieux tenu Quatre ! Une série de cliquetis le fit se redresser. Duo était en train d'appeler un groupe de dauphins. Quant à Heero, il le fixait toujours, une expression déterminée sur le visage.

"Tu vas te décider à appeler Fangs ?"

------

Lady Une contint un cri de surprise en découvrant l'ondin que ses plongeurs lui ramenaient. Bien sûr, elle avait vu des photos, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il ait l'air aussi humain... Ni aussi furieux. Peu à peu, le paralysant cessait de faire effet et Quatre en profitait pour se débattre, envoyant de grands coups queue à tout ceux qui passaient à portée et crachant comme un chat en colère. Il mordit à l'épaule l'un des hommes qui essayaient de le traîner jusqu'au bassin transparent et parvint à se libérer de leur étreinte. Il rampa en direction de la mer. Un marin tenta de le retenir mais il le relâcha en hurlant, les mains couvertes de cloques. Lady Une prépara son arme, prête à tirer. Mais Zechs, l'entendait autrement. Il saisit Quatre à bras-le-corps, indifférent à ses sifflements rageurs, à ses coups de griffes ou de queue, et même au poison qui suintait sur sa peau. Il murmura de manière à ce que seul l'ondin l'entende :

"Essaye de t'échapper... Et je fais jeter des litres et des litres de cyanure dans la mer. Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau... ni de celle de tes compagnons..."

Aussitôt, Quatre s'immobilisa. La vision d'un Trowa mort, flottant sur le dos aux côtés d'Heero et de Duo, avait tendance à le rendre TRÈS docile. Zechs le porta sans difficultés jusque dans le bassin de verre avant de tirer la lourde grille qui le fermait comme un couvercle. Cette sorte d'aquarium géant avait été conçue spécialement pour les ondins, par les bons soins de Merquise. Quatre y était à l'aise, sans pour autant avoir assez d'espace pour bouger, ce qui limitait la puissance de ses coups de queue. La grille permettait de communiquer avec l'ondin sans pour autant avoir besoin de le sortir de son bocal. Bien sûr, l'eau n'était pas renouvelée et il y avait de fortes chances qu'une colonie d'algues s'y installe sous peu, mais le trajet jusqu'au laboratoire de Treize n'était pas long...  
Quelques médecins s'avancèrent vers Zechs pour soigner ses éventuelles blessures mais il  
les rabroua agressivement, cachant ses mains dans ses poches. Lady Une s'avança vers  
lui, encore sous tension.

"Vous devriez les laissez faire, ils sont très compétents...  
-Je ne remet pas en cause leurs compétences mais je me débrouillerais tout seul, merci bien  
!"

Et il tourna les talons, plantant là la jeune femme. Elle rajusta ses lunettes, une veine palpitant doucement sur sa tempe. Il fallait qu'elle se calme... Sinon elle risquait de mettre en application son fantasme de la veille (comprenant un extincteur et la tête écrasée d'un certain blond...).

------

La mouette était mourante. Elle avait avalé un lambeau de sac plastique qui s'était coincé en travers de sa gorge. Elle était en train de lentement s'étouffer, essayant vainement de le recracher ou de l'engloutir entièrement. Et elle était à présent couchée, les ailes battant faiblement, ses yeux orangés se voilant peu à peu. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs était accroché aux rochers de la falaise, descendant péniblement vers elle. Elle avait à peine la force de soulever la tête mais elle le sentait approcher. Son petit coeur battait à une vitesse folle. Elle ne voulait pas mourir ! Si seulement elle avait pu se défendre ! Mais elle était complètement vulnérable. Elle pouvait seulement regarder ces grands yeux noirs et ce visage sévère se rapprocher, encore et encore...  
Wufei atterrit souplement aux côtés de l'oiseau blanc. Il le saisit avec délicatesse, malgré les  
oeillades furieuse qu'il lui jetait. Avec deux doigts, le jeune chinois l'obligea à ouvrir le bec et  
tira avec douceur sur le morceau de plastique. La mouette se débattit un peu, mais il parvint à  
le retirer sans trop de difficultés. Il lui lissa le plumage. Si pâle, si faible et pourtant si féroce dans son regard… Elle lui rappelait une certaine personne… Une personne qu'il avait bien connue.

"Nataku..."

Une vague vint lui lécher les orteils, le tirant de sa rêverie. La marée montait… Il ouvrit sa veste, plaça la mouette contre son torse et la referma, recommençant à escalader la falaise.

Catherine l'attendait. Elle ne lui fit aucun commentaire quand elle découvrit la rescapée. Depuis la mort de la petite Meiran, Wufei passait ses journées à arpenter les côtes, à la recherche de bestioles blessées ou affaiblies. Un jour ou l'autre, ça lui passerait… Peut-être.

"Encore une qui te doit une fière chandelle…"

L'asiatique acquiesça en silence, son attention fixée ailleurs. Elle suivit son regard et contint un cri de surprise. La baie en contrebas était remplie de dauphins. Ce n'était pas si étonnant, le courrant les repoussait parfois jusqu'ici. Non, ce qui était vraiment étonnant, c'était la présence d'un requin parmi eux. Un requin qui ne les attaquait pas, un requin qui les ignorait purement et simplement. Soudain, Wufei tendit l'oiseau à la jeune femme, parcourant la falaise pour la troisième fois.

"Vous, là ! Sortez de l'eau ! Vite !"

Catherine plissa les yeux. Il y avait bien des gens dans l'eau. Trois personnes. Elle était trop loin pour distinguer leurs traits ni même à quel sexe elles appartenaient. Curieux... Des baigneurs en Novembre ?

Wufei se stoppa. Ce qu'il voyait… Non, ça dépassait son imagination. Queues de poissons, branchies, mains palmées, visages d'anges… Impossible ! Et pourtant…

------

Les trois ondins avaient eu beaucoup de mal à suivre le Talgeese. Mais, alors qu'ils l'avaient presque rattrapés, ils avaient été bloqués par un obstacle quasi infranchissable : des filets dérivants. Encore un coup des chasseurs de sirènes ? Peut-être… Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque d'essayer de passer. Heero avait alors décidé d'opérer un large détour qui les avait menés jusqu'à cette côte déserte… Ou presque.

Un humain les regardait, les yeux exorbités. Heero se demanda même vaguement s'ils allaient rouler hors de son crâne… Personne ne savait comment réagir. Attaquer ? Engager la conversation ? Fuir ? Duo régla le problème. Il sauta sur le rocher où se tenait le garçon et lui adressa un grand sourire.

"Yo ! "

Ses écailles se résorbèrent, de même que ses nageoires, ses membranes… Il ne restait plus qu'un humain nu comme un ver, une expression de joie rayonnante sur la figure.

L'humain hésita un long moment… Puis il tendit la main à l'ondin natté, l'air neutre.

"Salut…"

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'Heero et Trowa se détendirent un peu…


End file.
